Hot Beverages
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Day 4 of BBRae Week. Cyborg had asked him how it tasted & he'd replied, "Like dirt flavored water." {COMPLETE}


" _I bet you that I can eat thirty blocks of firm tofu in under thirty seconds!"_ That was how it started.

Beast Boy had bet Cyborg that he could inhale a block per second & of course lost. Cyborg had laughed himself silly. Then told him his punishment; drinking a whole cup of Raven's tea.

Beast Boy had drank it as quickly as he could, closing his nose to do it.

Cyborg had asked him how it tasted & he'd replied, " _Like dirt flavored water_."

Cyborg had laughed & that was that.

Until Raven noticed some of her tea was missing. She thought nothing of it & had simply put more tea on the shopping list.

But it kept happening. She didn't understand what was going on. It was weird. At first it was just one of each of her variety blend but then she noticed that only her peach white tea was missing.

It happened for months until she concluded quite logically that something was going on. She didn't even ever drink peach white tea. But it was still hers.

She asked Cyborg to set up a camera in the kitchen because she wanted to keep track of how many times she went into the kitchen a day. It wasn't the best lie but all she could come up with on the fly.

Then she went about her day. She kept an eye out for anything suspicious but no one acted out of the ordinary.

When she went into the control room to see what the cameras showed, she was in for the shock of her life! It was Beast Boy!

Her two eyes turned to four & she vowed to chew. him. out. She erased the footage & went to bed.

H-O-T

Raven waited until Beast Boy thought he was alone & melted up from the floor. "Looking for this?"

Beast Boy jumped & whirled around. "Raven!"

"You've been stealing my tea!" She threw the bags on the table.

He looked between her & the tea to the door.

She crossed her arms. "Well? Any last words?"

His eyes returned to her & he gulped. "It wasn't me?"

"You're caught red handed. What do you have to say for yourself?"

He sighed. "I've been stealing your tea."

"I know that. Why?"

He lifted a shoulder. "I like it."

She blinked. Simplistic but honest. "You like it? How?"

"Warm water instead of hot, two tablespoons of sugar." He lifted a shoulder again.

That wasn't what she meant but all that sugar! "Two tablespoons of sugar?! You'll rot your teeth out!"

"I have a shark's mouth. My teeth grow back."

"You'll get diabetes."

"My body uses the sugar quickly."

He just had all the answers! "You still have been stealing my tea. Give me one reason why I shouldn't banish you to another dimension."

"Because you'll miss me." He didn't miss a beat.

She looked at him with wide eyes & a quickly flushing face. "Excuse me?!"

"You'll miss me. We have something else in common now. We're getting even closer. If you banish me, we can't be together & you'll eventually miss me."

She couldn't help it; her mouth fell open.

He smirked & closed her mouth. Then he grew bold & kissed her.

She was deeply in shock & even began kissing him back. This went on for at least five minutes before her brain kicked in. She wretched away from him; breathing heavily & eyeing him in awe & trepidation.

He bopped her nose & turned away from her to put her kettle on. He got down two mugs & filled one with two tablespoons of sugar & the other with a teaspoon of honey. Then he put in a bag of tea in each, lavender for her & peach white for himself.

& she simply watched him work in near silence (barring his whistling).

Before the kettle could whistle, he took it off the fire & poured water in his cup then returned it to the stove. He stirred his mug then filled hers when the kettle let out a piercing. He stirred that one, too then brought both mugs to the seating area & set them on the table.

Then he came back & guided her gently to the couch & sat her down. He turned on the TV to the History Channel, where a special on Elizabet Bathory was playing. He turned the volume down & sat back before putting his arm around Raven & laying her head against his shoulder.

& still she was quiet, with wide eyes.

He looked at her & smiled. "This is nice, isn't it?"

"What?!" She broke out of her trance & leaned back, eyes narrowed.

He just smiled at her.

She looked around the empty common room, looked at the TV, looked at their tea, looked at him then leaned her head back on his shoulder. She levitated her tea to her lips & tasted it.

It was just how she liked it.

"Just so you understand; if anyone comes in, you're going straight out the window."

 _ **Seriously, look up Elizabet Bathory. I probably misspelled her name.**_


End file.
